disneyskickinitfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Amz96/Tournament Down under : part 3
''Chapter 3 '' Perviously '' ''Kisses Kim on the check Kim Smiles '' Jack: And i wanted to give you this ''Jack give Kim, a Badge to put in her Gee '' Kim: Aw I love it thank you. ''And now '' 'In Australia at the Air port ''' Kim: Its soo Hot ! Tv : Hello And welcome, Im Carl Moon and your watch 7 news, Today, is one of the hottest days on record, 45 Degrees, '' Kim: Di . ''Gulps ''Did he just say 45 Degrees ! Milton: I believe so Jack: how can these people live in this weather Stranger: We use to it, Jerry: What the temperature in winter 25 ? Stranger: yeah can be even get up to 26 . Milton: really. Stranger : yeah, But can get pretty stormy weather Kim: Do guys get snow here, Stranger: sadly no, but if you go up in to the mountains you might see some Stranger: Im Jane by the way Kim: Im Kim, This is milton, Jerry, and Jack Jane: Ooo Jacks cute ! Kim: for get it hes mine. Jane: Ok don’t worry i have a Boyfriend. So what are you guys here for Jack: Karate tourmente Jane: Ah you must be from the USA Wasabi Warriors ? Rudy: Yes, Hi Jane, Jane: Follow Me Kim: This is your Job ? Jane: Yes as well as being your tour guide for the day and helping you get to and from the tournament Jack : Jane how Old are you Jane: Um ha, 16 Jack: oh ok Jane: don’t worry i’m not driving, my dad is. its a family Business Jack: ok Dad: Hello Wasabi Warriors Rudy. Rudy: Uncle Avery. How ya doing Milton, Jerry, Kim and Jack : UNCLE ! Jane: Yes ! Avery : Good Rudy, come one ill take you to our place Kim : Wait where not, Staying in a hotel ? Rudy: No where staying at my uncles, Its cheeper Jack: But, So, Will we be, But, come one, Rudy: This isn’t china, Its not cheep here Jane: Rudy’s right. 'Driving to Avery’s and Jane’s house ''' Avery: ok so we will drop your stuff off and then we will take you all out for breakfast Jerry: breakfast ? Jane: Yes , The time difference ? Kim: dont worry about him, He’s lets just say, Not very bright Jane: right ''Avery and jane’s place '' Jack : WOW, is this you Jane : Yep Kim: And you have a view of Jane : Yup Jerry: Wow, Milton: Holly Christmas nuts Avery: Honey Where home. Alexia : Rudy Rudy: Sis how you doing ? Alexia :Good thx Bro . Jack: Jane, what this language there using Jane : Aussie language Jack: Right Jane : Ok ill show you to your rooms Jane: Ok so Kim since your the only girl you will be bunking with me, jack you will be bunking with my brother cody, and Jerry and milton you will have the spare room, Come CODY, come and help Cody: Fine ... Jane: Jacks with you, and show jerry and milton to their room Jack: Hey man, I’m Jack Cody: Who says “Hey Man” Jane shrugs ''With Kim and Jane '' Jane: Come on Kim, Kim: are you guys twins ? Jane: Haha yeah no, Every one asks us that ''Jane’s Room '' Kim: Wow I love your Room Jane: thx, Kim pointing at a picture '': Who’s That ? Jane: Leo Howard ? Kim: ha, He looks like Jack , Jane: yeah he does a bit ''Kim walks around Jane’s room '' Kim: What’s this ? Jane: Its a cricket Bat ? Kim: A what ? Jane: Cricket, Have you ever heard of the game cricket ? Kim: No ? Jane: Hu ? Ok Ill make you a deal, Ill tell you and teach you all about that if you teach me marital arts. Kim: What makes you think i wanna learn .. Jane: you enthusiasm, to pick it up and hold it, and ask what it is. Kim: right , Ok its a deal. 'WIth the boys ''' Cody: Ok Jerry and Milton your down the hall first door on the left and jack this is our room ''With Jerry and Milton. '' Jerry : Look Wicked view of all the babes Milton: Come on Jerry, we can look at them later, I mean you can look at them later Jerry: lets just get unpacked and go down stairs for breakfast Jerry: Fine ''With Jack and Cody '' Jack: Bunk bed’s Nice Cody: you are on the bottom k Jack: Um ok, Looking out to the beach, ''You have a view of bondie, Cody: Um yeah , so does my sister, so ? Jack: that awesome ! Cody: What ever .. ''Jack pointing at a photo: ''Who’s this ? Cody: Just a random Chick. Jack: Hu? She kinda looks like Kim, don’t ya think ? Cody: No, Ok Cya, Your gonna be late ''Pushing jack out of the room, Slamming the door behind jack '' ''Jane and Kim hear a door slam '' ''Jane yells '' Jane: CODY Don’t slam your door Cody: Your not my MUM, so stop telling me what to do ''Jack Walks to Jane’s room, ''Knock knock '' Jane: Come in Jack: Wow you and your brother have a really tough love relation ship Jane: believe me, when it comes to sport, were really close, Jack: what you girls talking about, Jane: Cricket, this boy up on Jane’s Wall Jack: Hu ? he Looks like me, Whats his name Jane: Leo Howard ! ''Rudy shouting out : ''You guys ready ?? Jane, Kim , Jack : Yeah Milton and Jerry: Yeah Jerry: where you staying ? Rudy: in the guest house out the back ? Jane: But DAD You said us kids could have it !! Avery: Well sometimes you don’t get what you want right Jane: Yes dad Avery : ok come one w’ll go have lunch Jane: oh Yeah You guys have your bathers, w’ll go for a swim before hand Jerry: You mean with all the babes Jane: um ok Milton: don’t worry about me. Kim and Jack, I’ll just put mine on ''To be continued ........ '' Category:Blog posts